All to Myself
by Unbalanced Kiss
Summary: Pietros beginning to lose patience and really wants a certain dark-skinned, blonde hair boy for himself. With a constant reminder to take things slow he works to make Evan Daniels his and only his Pietro/Evan slash. Rating might change as story progresses
1. Strange Beginnings

_So it's been a while since I've written something. I figured since I'm usually writing SasuHina stories I'd have a multichapter story for something else. It's kinda of a shame that I picked a couple that nobody ever reads about. Or writes about for that matter. Hmm. Well I'm sure there are some closet fans somewhere! And I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I'll enjoy writing it. I love Pietro and Evan, they're a pretty snazzy couple :D._

_I'll try and be as good as possible when it comes to updating, but I have a habit of getting writers block, or just not writing. _

Dislcaimer: I do not, and will never, own X-Men Evolution.

* * *

><p>Pietro was sick of it. Of all the hard work that he did for his father, but none of the recognition he deserved. He hated it. He hated The Brotherhood. He hated Mystique. And, sometimes, he hated being a mutant. When it all got to be too much, when his thoughts would overflow and he just needed to <em>get away,<em> Pietro found himself running.

Because that's all he ever _did._

His body was built for it. The thrill of the wind in his hair, the power of speed - He loved it. He truly felt free while he was running, like nothing could stop him. He could run across bodies of water for Christ sakes!

Pietro had had the problem of having a fast thought process ever since he was younger. He would always solve problems faster than other kids and was first to guess answers during class. _No one_ was faster than him, and nobody ever would be.

He felt he was superior… but why couldn't his father see him as so?

Was he bound to live a life where his father looked down on him? All he ever wanted was to receive his father's praise. But he couldn't, and probably never would, receive such words from him. And that's why he ran.

There was only one other thing he enjoyed just as much as running, and that was messing with Evan Daniels. He'd probably never admit it out loud, but he liked him. Had liked him ever since they were friends (just as much as they were rivals) at their old school – before Evan discovered he was a mutant.

He knew that as soon as he spotted Evan during a match one day, with his spikes exposed, the X-Men would come to recruit him. And after that they would no longer be friends but bitter rivals – enemies even. They would never have the same relationship after that.

And he hated how right he was about that. He didn't always _want_ to be a douche to Evan, but he couldn't exactly be nice to him either. Not with The Brotherhood watching him. Well, he was sure Evan didn't want to be on friendlier terms with him either. Especially the kind of terms that he wished they could be on.

Evan might look at him in disgust and call him a homo and Pietro wasn't sure how he would deal with that. If enemies was the only sort of relationship he could form with Evan now, it was better than no relationship at all.

The problem was his _dreams_.

They weren't exactly innocent. And, well, a teenage boy at his age has needs. And for him, those needs included screwing Evan senseless until he was barely able to stand on his own two feet. Patience was not a characteristic that Pietro possessed. He moved fast, and he _liked_ it that way.

The point being, Pietro wanted much more of their relationship and he was running out of patience. He wanted something, and he wanted it _now._ He was tired of all the bullshit between The X-Men and The Brotherhood. He was especially tired of the shit his father was feeding him.

Sometimes he thought of pulling a Lance and joining the X-Men. But he knew that that wouldn't work. If he wanted _any_ sort of relationship with his father, he couldn't do that. But then again, he wondered if he even wanted a relationship with his father if he was getting nothing out of it.

It was thoughts like these that kept him running, and that's what he was currently doing. That is, until he finally decided to pay attention to the road he was running on and stop just before he collided with a poor pedestrian. It was pure coincidence that that pedestrian happened to be the dark-skinned boy he was infatuated with.

He skidded to nearly an inch away from him and Evan, startled, spun and pressed a spike close to his throat. Pietro sucked in a breath and grabbed his wrist to prevent him from further digging the bone-like structure into his skin. "Relax, Daniels, it's me." His chocolate brown eyes narrowed.

"And I should relax, why? What do you want?" Pietro attempted a grin as the adrenaline slowly, but surely, left his veins.

"I'm not here to fight you, Evan. I didn't even know you were here. I was careless and wasn't paying attention to where I was running." Evan quirked an eyebrow at his given name, not used to hearing it on the other teen's tongue. His eyes narrowed again, still pressing the point of his spike into the skin of Pietro's neck.

"And what were you doing using your powers in public!"

"I told you to relax, nobody saw me – I moved too fast. And not to mention, you're using your powers in public right now, aren't you?"

Evan frowned and slowly retracted his spike back into his wrist. "Get lost, Maximoff. I don't feel like dealing with your crap right now." He turned and started walking back to the institute, hoping Pietro would listen for once. Pietro, on the other-hand, was feeling slight hurt but curious as to what was making his love-interest so frustrated.

Using a little Quicksilver speed, he easily caught up to Evan. He gently prodded him with his elbow, earning nothing but a glare from the boy. "What's wrong?" Evan's glare sharpened and he turned his attention toward the front. "Why should it matter to you?"

Pietro bit back a sigh and tentatively reached for Evan's wrist. Successful in stopping him and bringing his attention back to him, he gently tugged him closer. "Contrary to popular belief, Daniels, I actually care." He was close enough that if he leaned down the slightest bit he could _just_ place his mouth over his. Careful to keep himself in check, he took a step back, dropping Evan's wrist. "We used to be friends, you know."

A look crossed over Evan's features, of what – Pietro wasn't sure, and he turned away from him again. When he didn't start walking again, Pietro took that as a good sign. "I don't believe you. Why start acting friendly now out of all the other times you could have?" Pietro sighed, an anxious feeling starting in the pit of his stomach, and he reached over to cup Evan's cheek and face him toward him.

"I'm running out of patience." He noticed the half-hearted glare and frown, but above all else he noticed the light shade of pink tinting Evan's cheeks. Pietro could feel his heart hammering against his ribcage and he had to constantly remind himself to slow down.

_Just take it slow._

He let his hand linger for a few seconds longer, relishing in the feel of the heat radiating of off Evan's cheeks, before dropping it to his side painfully slow. He took a deep breath, "What's bothering you?" Noticing their close proximity, Evan scowled and took a step back. "Nothing. I just… don't have as much control over my powers as I'd like to."

Still attempting to keep himself in check, he took a careful step forward to slowly decrease the distance between them. "Have you talked to Xavier about this problem?" Evan's frown deepened, but Pietro noticed with bated breath that he didn't take a step away from him. "Yeah… He keeps telling me that it's just going to take time. I'm tired of waiting for that."

Pietro moved to place a careful hand on his shoulder but Evan glared and backed away from him. "I don't even know why I'm talking to you about this. Forget it. I'm going home." He turned and started walking again. Feeling anxious Pietro blurted out toward his back, "I could help you!" Evan stopped and turned back toward him again.

"What? And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"We could train together."

"… I already train at the institute. How is that going to help?" Pietro frowned and attempted to move closer to Evan again. "Yeah, but if I'm not mistaken, at the institute they teach you in groups. I could help you. Just us. Kind of a one on one thing, so that we can assess what the problem is."

Evan stopped to think about it for a second, a look of confusion etching onto his features. "I don't know… wouldn't that be a bad idea? A Brotherhood member and an X-Men?" Pietro took a few more steps closer until there was barely an inch between them. "I won't tell if you won't."

A few more seconds of mulling it over and Evan slowly nodded his head. "Okay… how do we do this?" Ignoring the overwhelming feeling to touch him, Pietro stuffed his hand in his pockets instead. "Well, there's a part of the park that no one usually goes to, so we can try there."

Evan glanced at the time on his wrist and sighed. "Do you mind if we try this out now? I don't really want to back now…" Pietro bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning and tried his best to look apathetic. "Sure, no problem. Try and keep up, Daniels."

Despite his words, Pietro kept at a pace that Evan was comfortable with. By the time they reached the park, the sky was beginning to darken. "Are you sure this a good time for you? Don't you have a curfew, Daniels?" Evan shrugged. "It's fine."

"Okay, so what's the problem?" Evan sighed and shifted uncomfortably to the side. "Well, it usually isn't a problem. Not unless someone pisses me off, then they just sort of… you know." Pietro took a step closer, "Alright…" and then shoved Evan harshly so that he fell to the ground.

"Pietro, what the hell!" He then proceeded to kick hard at his shin. Evan hissed in pain and could feel the itching sensation at his skin from the bones probing at the thin layers. He stood up and grabbed at Pietro's collar, pulling him toward him. "Stop. That." Pietro smirked and moved too fast for Evan to register and pushed him to the ground again.

This time when Evan moved he shot a spike and effectively caught the sleeve of Pietro's shirt on a tree. Startled, he tried to move away but found that he was firmly stuck to the bark. When he finally pulled the spike free from his shirt sleeve he turned around only to be face-to-face with another one of Evan's spikes.

He took a deep breath and maneuvered quickly, grabbing the spike out of Evan's hand, and pinned him to the tree. "Okay… so you weren't lying about your spikes triggering from anger." Evan merely glared harshly at him and attempted to calm himself down. "The only thing I can think of to try and calm yourself down before your spikes protrude is, well…"

Evan's breathing was heavy and he closed his eyes in an attempt to chill his temper. "Spit it out, Maximoff!" Pietro licked his lips and leaned down toward him slightly, "Try not to get too mad about this…" Pietro reached up and cupped the sides of Evan's face, tipping his face upward ever so slightly so he could place his mouth over his.

Evan's immediate reaction was to reach up and grab at Pietro's wrists, gently tugging them down, but not with enough force to pull them away from him. He was hesitant, seemingly leaning into the kiss while pulling away at the same time. Pietro ended the kiss first, pulling back to gauge his response.

"What did you do that for?" Pietro moved closer, pressing his body closer to Evan's and inhaling his scent. "I figured you could try and think about that if you ever get angry enough." Evan placed a hand on his chest in an attempt to keep some distance between them. "And what makes you think I would possibly think of _that_ if I get pissed?"

Blue eyes traveled to vulnerable lips and Pietro was finding it hard to stay patient. _Take it slow._ "I'm not really sure…" Evan sighed and applied pressure to the hand at Pietro's chest to try and push him away. "Then you just did that for no reason?" Pietro's hands traveled down to the base of Evan's neck, his thumb running lightly across the skin there.

"Not exactly." He felt Evan's hand twitch slightly when he moved his hand to cup his cheek. "But… it did seem to work this time." Evan narrowed his eyes into a glare.

"Well, of course it did. I mean you _kissed_ me." Pietro nodded his head and moved his body closer to Evan's, breathing in his scent. "And you didn't get angry about that, so what does that say about you?" He tilted Evan's face up again, lightly tracing his bottom lip with his thumb.

God, he really wanted to kiss him again.

Evan leaned slightly into the hand caressing his cheek, furrowing his eyebrows. "I'm not sure, you tell me." Pietro bit back a grin and leaned down again to place a chaste kiss on his lips. When he pulled back he genuinely smiled, earning a slight blush from the darker boy. "Gladly."

He leaned down again, kissing him more prominently, all the while trying to keep himself in check. Although, that proved to be a bit more difficult than he hoped it would be, seeing as Evan seemed completely willing to kiss him back. Pietro had wanted nothing more than this ever since they were friends back at their old school.

That anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach started up again and he tried to remind himself to take it slow, but he really was running out of patience. When Evan's arms wrapped tentatively around his neck to bring him closer, Pietro nearly lost it.

His kisses became more fervent and he pushed Evan back closer to the tree he was already pinned against. Evan flinched when the bark scraped his back and groaned quietly into the kiss. Pietro froze at the sound of the quiet mewl and took in a shaky breath, shifting slightly at the sudden rush of heat to his groin.

Pietro then proceeded to trail kisses along Evan's jaw-line and down toward his pulse point, sucking and nibbling at the skin there. He felt the vibrations of an almost too quiet to hear moan when he nipped a particularly sensitive area and smirked against the skin there.

He licked his way back up Evan's neck and kissed along his jaw-line until he reached his mouth again. He let his hand run down the length of his torso, taking note of his defined muscles, and stopped at his waist. _Take it slow._

Pietro forced himself to place one last quick kiss on his lips before pulling back, trying his best to keep his composure. He even had to bit his tongue at Evan's blatant look of disappointed. "Right. Well, I think that's enough for today." He gave a quick glance around the park and at the darkening sky. "It's getting late and you have a curfew, don't you?"

Evan nodded solemnly, hating the idea of being treated like a child. Pietro moved to grab Evan's wrists from around his neck to pry them away gently. He laced their fingers together in one hand and cupped the side of his face with the other leaning in to give him one last kiss.

Evan gave his hand a noticeable squeeze and after a few moments Pietro forcibly pulled himself away from the kiss and took a step back, gently releasing the other teens hand. He gave a cocky grin, "See you tomorrow, Daniels." He then proceeded to wink at him before leaving with ferocious speeds in the direction of The Brotherhood household. Evan bit his lip and cursed under his breath, still not exactly sure how to evaluate the situation that had just occurred.

He stood there for a few minutes longer, gently rubbing at the slightly pink mark left near the junction connecting his shoulder and neck before quietly making his way back toward the Institute. _What the __**hell**__ did I just do? _

When Evan had gotten back to the Institute, he immediately just wanted to get to bed. It just so happened to be his luck that he would bump into Jean first. Suddenly feeling nervous, he gave a quick wave of his hand and tried to maneuver around her. "Oh, hey Evan. You're home late today, what were you up to?"

Evan frowned at the question, a light tint forming on his cheek and looked awkwardly to the side. "Nowhere, really. I was just… uh… skateboarding." Jean shot him a questioning look, observing his odd behavior. "…Where's your board?"

Evan nearly face-palmed but bit his lip to keep himself in check. "It uh broke. So I threw it away." Jean frowned, "Really? 'Cause I could've sworn it was in your room when I went to go get you for Logan's training earlier." Evan cursed under his breath and quickly racked his brain for another excuse. "I have two boards. You know, in case one breaks…"

Jean's eyes narrowed with suspicion and Evan looked to the side, breaking their contact. _Please don't let her find out that I was with Pietro._ "Evan!" His eye's went wide as his quickly locked eyes with her. "What were you doing with Pietro!"

"What? I can't believe you would just invade my privacy and read my thoughts like that!" Evan frowned, trying to control the blush threatening to color his face and moved past her. "I'm going to my room." Jean frowned and turned toward him. "Evan! Come back here and talk to me about this!" He mock blocked his ears and continued his path toward his room. "Don't make me go to the Professor about this!"

Evan stopped, turned on his heel and glared. "If you really want to know, why don't you just read my thoughts!" Jean looked taken aback at his harsh tone and faltered, not sure what to say. However after a few moments, she walked up to him placing a gentle hand to his temple. Evan frowned but made sure to concentrate on letting her see only part of the time he spent with Pietro.

"You're having trouble controlling your powers… and Pietro was helping you?" Evan kept quiet, still concentrating on blocking out the kiss they shared. "But why would he want to help you…? Wait. There's something else… what are you trying to block out from me?" Evan frowned but continued to block out their shared intimacy.

"Did something go wrong?" Evan sighed and pushed her hand away, breaking her telepathic connection. "Not really, we just got in a bit of a fight and I didn't want you to see it is all. Can I go now?" Jean frowned but nodded her head. Relieved Evan quickly moved to his room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p><em>Right, well that's about it for this chapter. I hope it was good enough for you guys :'). Reviews are welcome just as much as helpful criticism. I'm sorry if there are grammar errors and what not, I'll try my best to be careful about that.<em>

_I was going to write more for this chapter, so that it wouldn't end up being so short, but I really just wanted to get something out x]. I don't know, I'll try and write the next chapter longer._

~Unbalanced Kiss.


	2. I Want You

_Updated late, but hey look - another chapter!_

**Disclaimer:**I don't own X-Men, nor will I ever claim to own X-men._  
><em>

* * *

><p>A loud bang resonated in the empty room as Evan's back collided roughly with the locker. He let out a pained moan and grabbed onto Pietro's shoulders tightly. He leaned in, placing fervent kisses along his jaw line, nibbling at the skin, all the while trying to push his body closer to Evan's. The grip that he had on his hips loosened and he moved one hand up the squirming boy's shirt, desperately wanting to feel more of him.<p>

Evan moaned quietly when their mouths connected in a heated kiss and his hips arched forward, rubbing almost harshly against Pietro's growing erection. He wasn't sure how or really when things between Pietro and himself had escalated to this point. They had been meeting like this, quietly – stealthily, for a few weeks now, careful to make sure no one knew. Another quiet moan from Evan and Pietro kissed him more fiercely. Evan was finding it difficult to process right from wrong, having already crossed the line. But there was still that feeling deep down and he couldn't help but find himself thinking:

_This is so wrong._

But he couldn't stop. His mouth moved against Pietro's with ease – like he had been doing it for years – and he wrapped an arm around his neck. He arched into his touch when Pietro tried urgently to bring their bodies even closer, as if it were even at all possible. Pietro urged his hips forward into Evan's, creating a very pleasing sort of friction between them that sent tingles of pleasure down his spine.

Pietro heard the door to the locker room creak open and gently pushed Evan into the closest shower stall, closing the curtain behind them. Evan stumbled backwards in his confusion and his hand slipped and turned the shower knob, effectively soaking them in seconds. Pietro pushed his hair out of his face, licked his lips, and moved to remove the shirt sticking to his skin. Once that was done, he moved as close to Evan as possible and nipped at his bottom lip, his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. Evan exhaled into the kiss, moving so there was enough room for him to remove his own shirt. He had just barely gotten his shirt off when Pietro's mouth was on his again.

Pietro pushed forward until his body was flush against his and rolled his hips, earning another moan from Evan, a little louder this time. He could hear the quiet mumble of conversation from whoever had entered the room, but was too busy concentrating on the friction between them.

It wasn't enough; he wanted _more_.

He pulled back, Evan's distressed whine making his member throb, and moved to unbutton the loose fitting cargo pants. He stopped, however, when he thought he recognized one of the voices. Evan whined his name almost breathlessly though and Pietro was immediately distracted; he swallowed at the harsh tone of pure need in Evan's voice. He leaned down close to his ear, grinding harsh against him over and over. Evan moaned his name again, pulling him closer and arching against each thrust. He bit down gently on Evan's neck and gripped his hips almost brutally. Evan groaned nearly a little too loudly when their members met in a harsh grind. Pietro sucked in a breath and tried to slow his pace. He leaned toward his ear again and licked along the outer shell of it, "Shhh."

The voices spoke again, louder this time as they were getting closer, and they both froze in simultaneous recognition. The first voice was the most obvious, Kurt, with his German accent, "Where is he?" Pietro scowled.

"Son of a..."

The second voice was recognized as Scott's. "I don't know, maybe he's the one in the shower?" Pietro looked down at Evan's lust-struck face and frowned, disappointed in the interruption. He moved in closer to Evan, attaching them at the mouth and dipped his tongue in, tracing over Evan's more compliant than hesitant tongue. He moaned Pietro's name in distress, his eyes holding a warning yet lustful glint to them. Pietro kissed him more gently then pulled back, sighing.

He grabbed his soaked shirt and awkwardly tried to put it back on, the fabric clinging uncomfortably to his skin. He moved close to Evan, placing gentle kisses along his jaw line. His hand roamed over Evan's pectoral muscles, earning a quiet grunt of satisfaction as Evan leaned closer. Pietro leaned in close to his ear once again, careful to keep his voice quiet. "I'm going to go; there should be a towel close by and just change into your gym clothes." Evan gave a curt nod and barely recognized the blur of motion that was Pietro leaving. He gave himself another few minutes to calm himself down and then stripped down to his boxers.

He found the towel Pietro was talking about and wrapped it around his waist, moving toward his locker. Kurt and Scott were sitting on the benches waiting for him. "Where have you been, man? Logan's pissed; this is the second time this week that you've missed training." Evan shrugged, stuffing his wet clothes in his bag and grabbing dry ones out of his locker. "I was practicing shooting after school; it's not that big of a deal, guys." The two of them shared a concerned look before looking back at Evan.

"Is something going on, man? Because you know you can talk to us." He threw his dry clothes on and turned towards his friends. "Guys, relax. There's nothing wrong, I'm fine. I've just been preoccupied with basketball lately." They both shared another skeptical look but dropped the subject. Kurt shrugged and teleported across the room, nosily looking into someone's locker. "Well, hurry up and get ready." Scott walked up to Kurt and dragged him away from the locker.

"We'll wait for you in the parking lot." When Evan was finally alone he knocked his forehead against his locker lightly and took deep breaths. As soon as he was sure he was calm enough, he gathered his bags and met the two at Scott's car. He raised a brow when Kurt gave him an impatient look. Scott unlocked the doors and turned the engine on. "Hurry up, The Brotherhood is causing trouble again."Evan ignored the tightening of his chest and quickly took a seat in the back.

He was silent most of the ride there, mainly listening to Kurt exclaim how he was going to kick some Brotherhood ass. Apparently, according to Scott, they were causing trouble at a food market, stealing food and disrupting the peace as usual. As soon as they were in the building, Evan noticed Kitty and Jean preoccupied with Lance, Todd, and Fred. Scott and Kurt had already run to help, but Evan let his eyes linger on the scene a little longer.

He nearly jumped when someone behind him spoke. "Looking for me?" He hesitated a moment too long before shooting a spike in Pietro's general direction; it missed and hit a shelf instead. Pietro smirked and grazed a slightly protruding red mark on Evan's neck with the tips of his fingers. "What's the matter, Daniels? Not gonna thank me for earlier?" Evan's face flushed red and he attempted to sweep Pietro's feet from under him, missing.

He growled quietly to himself, anger bubbling up in his chest. "You're such a douche bag, Pietro!" He pulled a spike and shot it, managing to graze his arm. Pietro quickly moved up close, pushing Evan to the ground with ease and kneeling lightly on top of his chest, bending close down to his ear. "Careful there, if I didn't know any better, I'd have thought you were actually trying to hurt me." Evan bit his lip, trying to ignore the beating of his heart, and managed to switch their positions. He hadn't even realized he held a spike in his hand until the jagged edge was pressed up against the pale skin of Pietro's neck.

He smirked down at him, feeling triumphant. "Are you so sure that I wouldn't?" When he said nothing, Evan turned his head to see how the others were doing. Before he could even get a good enough look, Pietro had knocked away the spike he was holding and managed to pull him by the collar, knocking their foreheads together almost brutally. Evan lost his balance, falling on top of Pietro who pushed him off, chuckling. "Almost thought you had me there, huh?"

Evan held his head in his hands and groaned quietly. "What the hell, Pietro that _hurt_!" He moved closer just as Evan was sitting up, "You should know that I don't play nice." Evan scowled, felt his face heat up and tackled Pietro to the ground without even thinking about it. He fisted his palm, ready to punch him, but stopped before his fist connected with Pietro's cheek. "Shit." Pietro looked up at him expectantly, "Problem?" Evan furrowed his brows and pushed Pietro closer to the ground. "Shut up." Pietro lifted a brow and grabbed the wrist holding his collar.

"Hit me."

Evan seethed and tightened his fist, his nails digging into his palm almost painfully. The next time he brought down his fist, it connected harshly with the tile ground next to Pietro's head. He had punched with a lot more force than he had meant, so when he pulled back the skin was cut and raw. He shook his hand in a useless attempt to make the pain go away. "Fuck!" He heard Pietro chuckle quietly as he reached for his hand to inspect the wound. "You should've just hit me."Evan scoffed and looked away, watching as Jean lifted Fred and threw him into a shelf. "No kidding."

He looked back in time to see Pietro's tongue dart out and lick the wound. His face flushed red and he pulled his hand back, pushing Pietro until his back was against the floor again. He heard someone faintly yell for his name and he made sure his position on top of Pietro was more of an offensive stance, having a spike held at his throat to add to the affect. "You're not supposed to do stuff like that in public! Someone could've seen you!" Pietro smirked suggestively which quickly turned to a glare when Jean ran up behind Evan. "The others ran away, do you still have-" Pietro quickly pushed Evan off of him, "That's my cue to go then."

He gave a quick wave and then speeded out the door before they could register what had happened. "What the..." "Evan, are you okay?" Evan sighed and stood up. "Yeah, I'm good." "Good because we have to help clean up the market." Evan nearly face-palmed. "You have got to be kidding me!" Jean gave a stern look, "let's go." The next morning, Evan was exhausted. He remembered thanking God it was the weekend, and then sleeping in until everyone had already left to do their own thing. By the time he woke up and had something to eat it was nearly twelve.

Deciding doing anything was better than being stuck in the institute, he grabbed his board and left. He had nearly made it to the park when a familiar voice interrupted him. "Hey Daniels, what're you up to?" Evan sighed "Can it, Maximoff. I'm not in the mood." Pietro frowned and moved in front of him. "Oh really? And why is that?" Evan frowned and moved past him. "Because you and your stupid gang decided to trash the market, we had to stay there almost all night fixing it up." Pietro scoffed and walked casually beside him. "You guys could've just left it that way."

After finding a suitable tree, Evan took a seat and wasn't even half surprised when Pietro sat next to him. "We're not assholes like you guys. So no, we couldn't have." Pietro was silent a moment and then gently tugged Evan until he was resting on his lap. "You look exhausted." Evan didn't even feel the need to protest; he shifted until he was comfortable. "You're the cause of my exhaustion, you know." Despite the fact that Pietro was skinny, Evan found that he was actually really comfortable to lie on. He sighed, "I don't even know what I'm doing anymore."

Pietro ran his hand down Evan's side and rested his hand on his hip bone. "I don't know what you mean." Evan scoffed and sat up. "I'm friggen... I don't know, fraternizing with an enemy. And not only that, but you're a guy!" Evan stood up and turned, ready to leave. Alarmed, Pietro followed suit.

"Hey-"

"I think we should stop."

"Daniels-"

"I'm serious, Pietro." He turned to face Pietro, showing him just how grim he was about the matter. "What we've been doing is wrong. You're part of The Brotherhood, we shouldn't be _doing_ this." Pietro frowned; he didn't _care_ about the details.

"Evan-"

"I'm ending this here. This just isn't right, we both know that. This will be the last time we meet like this." He turned again, fully intent on leaving this time but Pietro grabbed his wrist before he could get too far. Evan turned, ready to tell Pietro off, but stopped at the sharp glare he received at opening his mouth. "You're not going anywhere." Evan scowled, "What?"

Instead of repeating himself, he took a step forward, tilted Evan's head up slightly and connected their mouths in a profound kiss. Evan froze, unused to kissing Pietro like this. It was slow and steady and _gentle_; a kiss without the lust. When Pietro pulled back slightly, Evan almost lost his balance. His knees suddenly felt weak; he couldn't remember a time when he felt like this. "Pietro?" He was surprised at how quiet his usually loud voice was.

There was a brief moment where their eyes locked and then Pietro's mouth was on his again, in the same fierce kiss as before. He pulled back, tugging Evan closer to him and farther away from prying eyes. He leaned in close, his lips grazing over Evan's the slightest bit as he spoke,

"I want you."

Evan found that the one thing he could even manage to mumble out was a barely coherent, "Okay..." before Pietro's mouth was on his again. He wasn't sure kissing someone was meant to be this _good_. It was like Pietro's mouth fit perfectly to his and the way that the kiss was so fervent and gentle at the same time was almost mind boggling. It was hard for him to catch up and he found himself getting dizzy.

He figured that if it wasn't for the fact that Pietro's hands where gripping his hips, then he would definitely not be able to stand on his own. His arms had somehow managed to find their way around Pietro's neck and he could've sworn his knees were shaking.

He couldn't even think straight anymore.

Pietro pulled back and rested his forehead against Evan's, staring intently into his eyes. "Don't end this..." He sighed and screwed his eyes shut, "You _can't _end this." If it were any other time, Evan would have been pissed. He would have marched away angrily with a snide comment, "_watch me!"_ However, at this exact moment all he could manage was the slight shaking of his head. Pietro was right, he _couldn't _end this. Whatever it was that they had, he just _couldn't_ end it. It was too late for that.

His voice was barely above a whisper when he replied, "I won't." Pietro sighed and dropped his head in the crook of Evan's neck, kissing the exposed skin there lightly and just breathing in his scent. He reached for Evan's hand and laced their fingers together and Evan could feel his heart begin to race. He could swear that Pietro must have been able to hear it and that thought alone made his face change a dark shade of red.

He couldn't fathom how things had managed to turn out this way. Not in a million years would he have thought to himself that he would be in this kind of relationship with Pietro. Well, now that he thought about it, he wasn't entirely sure what kind of relationship that was exactly. Yes, Pietro had said that he "wanted him" but was that meant in a purely sexual manner, or did he actually _want_ him? And not only that, but how did _he_ feel on the matter? He wasn't sure.

He couldn't really say that this had happened too fast for him to be able to process and understand what he felt on the matter because this had been going on for several weeks now, almost a month. Did Pietro like him? Or was this just a way to get rid of his sexual frustration? He hadn't said anything to Evan, so he didn't really know. Did he like Pietro? Probably. Was he ready to admit that to himself let alone Pietro? Not really. If he tried to sum up their relationship, it was just… complicated.

Pietro removed his head from Evan's shoulder, bringing their laced hands up to his mouth so he could kiss the palm of Evan's hand. "Wow, Daniels, you're being unusually quiet." Evan could feel his face flush and he tried to hide it by looking to the side. "Sh-shut up, Maximoff!" Pietro leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on his jaw line. "Don't call me that." Evan turned his head, slightly grazing his nose against Pietro's.

"Why?"

"I like it better when you call me Pietro, is all." He leaned down connecting their lips in a short kiss. Evan gripped at Pietro's shirt, relishing the feeling of his mouth on his. He swore that with each kiss he felt even more breathless than from the previous one. "Fine, but you can't call me 'Daniels' either then." Pietro lifted a brow and placed a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Evan."

"What?"

Pietro chuckled quietly at the pink tint staining Evan's cheeks. "Nothing… just," He leaned in and pressed his mouth firmly against Evan's. He dipped his tongue in and ran it along Evan's, savoring each and every moment of the kiss. He liked that Evan immediately leaned in closer, almost as if he was just as desperate to kiss him as he was. More than that, he liked the way that Evan looked at him when he pulled away from the kiss, pressing their fore-heads together.

"I just really want you."

He especially liked the way that, despite his dark skin color, Pietro could still see the obvious blush that stained Evan's cheeks. Evan sputtered for a moment, the words still new and unexpected, and tried to look anywhere but at Pietro. That proved to be a lot easier said than done, however, when Pietro grabbed his chin and forced their eyes to meet. "Evan-" "I… I know." His heart was beating hard against his chest as Pietro leaned down close to his ear.

"Good." Evan had just barely managed to suppress a shiver when the warmth of Pietro's breath sent tingles down his spine, leaving goose bumps on his skin. He moved, leaving feather light kisses along his jaw line and down his neck. He pushed his body closer to him and Evan had immediately wrapped an arm around his neck. He felt Evan's fingers tangle in his hair and he shifted so that his mouth was on his again.

He kept the kiss gentle and slow, his hands resting lightly on Evan's hips. He pulled Evan flush against him, his fingers linking behind his back, when he felt him tug his body closer. There was a slight reminder in the back of his head, telling him that he should keep things slow for right now and for once in his life, Pietro listened to it. He didn't want things to get too heated right now, no matter how badly he wanted the other boy.

Instead he pulled back, resting his fore-head against Evan's. He lifted a hand and ran it smoothly across the warm skin of his cheeks. "Evan, I-" He stopped when he felt Evan's phone vibrate. Evan nearly jumped and reached for it in his pocket, mumbling a quiet apology, reading the text he had just received. "Shit." Pietro frowned, watching Evan's distressed expression.

"What is it?"

"I didn't realize it was this late… I'm supposed to be training with Logan in ten minutes. He's gonna kill me if I'm late again!" Pietro's frown deepened and he took a step away from Evan. "Then you should hurry up and go, stupid." He knocked Evan on the head playfully and smirked at him. "Hurry up before he kicks your ass."

Evan gave him a small smile, "Yeah… What was it you were gonna say?" _I like you._ "Never mind, it's not important. Hurry up before you get yourself into deep shit." Evan nodded and turned to leave but Pietro grabbed his wrist. "Hang on a second." He leaned down and gave Evan a chaste kiss before pulling back and lightly pushing him forward. Evan's face reddened and he gave a curt nod, running off. Pietro sighed and rubbed at his fore-head. _I can't believe I almost…_ He sighed and sat down, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. He focused up where the clouds seemed to be moving unusually slow.

_I'm an idiot._

* * *

><p><em>Yeahhhh, I'm going to end things there for now. I don't know. It's really late and I reallly reallllyyy just wanted to get another chapter out for you guys... Which I think just consists of like... what? 4 people? But that's okay :'D. I appreciate you reading this story and hopefully you enjoy it.<em>

_I seriously wanted to make this chapter ten million times longer than the last one, but you have no idea how HARD that is to do! Goodness! Everything seems so much longer when I'm typing it out on Word and then as soon as I get here I'm like, "Oh... it's THAT short?" Apparently 3K words isn't really that much._

_Oh well._

_Reviews and criticism is welcome._

__~Unbalanced Kiss


	3. All is Revealed

_I'm probably a little late on the update, and for that, I apologize._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own.

* * *

><p>Evan wasn't really accustomed to patience. He liked to get what he wanted and what he wanted was to kiss Pietro – now. Their eyes were blatantly locked onto each other, not even bothering to hide the fact that they were staring, but their bodies weren't nearly as close as he wanted them to be. Evan stared at Pietro from across the lunchroom carefully, his eyes lingering at his slightly parted lips. When a pink tongue darted out to swipe quickly across full lips, Evan shifted in his chair uncomfortably.<p>

Pietro noticed, smirked and leaned forward on the table by his elbows, hands resting under his chin, and gave him a quick wink. His smirk broadened when Evan narrowed his eyes into a half-hearted glare. He shifted again in his chair, willing his eyes away from the blue-eyed distraction, and muttered a quiet, "Be right back," before getting out of his seat and leaving the cluttered cafeteria. There were only a few minutes left to lunch, so he figured now would be a good chance to get to his locker before the halls were flooded with masses of busy bodies.

He wasn't even half surprised when pale arms wound their way around his waist by the time he got his locker open. He didn't even bother to hide the grin that spread easily across his face or the shiver that ran down his spine when he felt Pietro's warm breath on his neck. He leaned against his broad chest and hummed quietly in appreciation when Pietro's soft lips pressed firm kisses against the exposed skin there. "You should probably stop. Someone could see us any second now, Pietro." He obliged and leaned lazily against the locker next to his.

Evan eyed him carefully as he slowly gathered the books he needed from his locker. Pietro moved closer and placed his hand at the base of Evan's neck pulling him in for a kiss and smiled at the small noise of approval. "You're being way too careless today." Evan's eyes darted around the hall quickly before leaning on his toes to push their mouths together in another quick kiss. "Someone's going to see us."

"I don't care." And he really didn't. He wanted to be with Evan and not have to sneak around to do it. He didn't care about what others thought. He could care even less if they went around and made fun of him for being, 'gay.' The only real significant problem was that they were supposed to be enemies. Even more than that would be his father's reaction to all of this. Despite his growing rage at his father's lack of love and attention, he was still his father and there was always going to be the growing need for his approval.

Pietro pushed the currently useless thoughts away and focused in on the boy in front of him. He maneuvered their bodies so that Evan's back was pressed up against the wall of lockers. He knew he should probably stop, or at the very least bring them somewhere more private, but he leaned his face down closer to Evan's regardless. He leaned his hand against the cold metal of the locker for support and placed his mouth over Evan's in a lingering kiss.

"Oh my god…" They both tensed as the familiar voice reached their ears. Pietro cursed under his breath and turned his head to face Kitty Pryde, his body still impossibly close to Evan's. He figured there was no point in backing off completely as they were already seen kissing. "You guys… Evan, what are you doing!" Pietro felt Evan flinch and he frowned, glaring at Kitty.

"As if you have any right to judge us."

"What are you talking about, Pietro?"

"I've seen you with Lance, so don't even try to deny it." Pietro felt Evan relax at this and smirked as Kitty faltered. She seemed unsure as to whether she should let them go or tell the other X-Men about what she saw. Evan was staring at her almost desperately, not even realizing that he had grabbed a fistful of Pietro's shirt and was gripping it until his knuckles had turned white. Kitty sighed and straightened out her shirt in a way to distract herself, Evan was her friend and she was stuck in a similar situation so she couldn't really blame him or tell on him.

"Okay, fine. I understand, I'm not going to say anything, so don't worry. But Evan…" Their eyes locked, and Kitty's stare was intense and almost stern. "I don't trust him, okay? So be careful." Pietro frowned.

"I'm right here, you know."

"I know." Her voice was harsh and scolding. "Oh, and next time? Try and find somewhere more private so that you two don't get caught by someone other than me, because I highly doubt that it will go over just as smoothly with them as it did me. You should probably do that now before someone else shows up." And without another word she walked past them and to, what Evan supposed, was her next class. As soon as she was out of sight, Evan let out an audible breath and Pietro backed away from him, leaving a considerable amount of space between them. Evan was a little shocked to see Kitty act this way, having been so used to her aloof cheerleader attitude, but he supposed even people like her could get serious when the time called for it.

He sighed again and locked eyes with Pietro. "We should really start being more careful." Pietro nodded his head almost solemnly in agreement, but reached his hand out to caress his cheek anyway. Evan immediately made a grab for his wrist and pulled them to a more secluded area where students rarely went. "That's not exactly being careful." But he couldn't help the upward twitch of his lips.

Pietro nearly grinned mischievously in response and pulled Evan flush against him. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Daniels." Pietro's mouth was on his in a matter of seconds, his hands gripping his hips as he was pushing him back up against the nearest wall. Evan pulled back, chuckling.

"Evan, not Daniels – remember?" Pietro hummed in response and trailed kisses along his jaw line and down the length of his neck. He licked his way back up tantalizingly slow and Evan's breath hitched in his throat. His mouth was on Evan's again and he slipped his tongue past slightly parted lips, entangling it with his. Evan pulled back first, his head connecting gently with the wall he was pushed up against, and let out a few short breaths. He had his hand placed at the base of Pietro's neck, the other resting lightly on his shoulder and his cheeks were burning an incredible shade of red. "We probably shouldn't do this right now."

Pietro licked his lips and leaned his fore-head against Evan's. He opened his mouth to say some witty protest but the bell signaling the end of the lunch period rang and he sighed instead. "Fine… Are you busy afterschool?"

"I shouldn't be… Logan said no training today."

"Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Where could we even go without being seen…?"

Pietro frowned at this, "I don't care if we're seen together." He meant it too, because he really, honestly, did not care if they were. He was risking a lot, he understood that perfectly well, by wanting to be with Evan. He should keep it secret, away from prying eyes and ears. In fact, it would be better if he just stopped their relationship all together. It would've been the smart thing to do when Evan had wanted to end it the first time around. He realized that nothing good could really come out of this relationship besides his genuine happiness. But that was something that Pietro wasn't willing to lose. Evan was someone that Pietro genuinely wanted in his life; he would be willing to risk the faulty relationship he had with his father, the brotherhood, Mystique – all of them – to be with him. He watched with bated breath as Evan hesitated before answering him.

"I… yeah, okay. That sounds nice."

He just wasn't sure Evan was willing to risk just as much as he was in order for them to be together. Pietro let out a quiet breath and gave him a tender kiss, smiling when Evan leaned in closer as he pulled away from him. "I'll see you after school, then." Evan nodded his head absentmindedly, thoughts still wrapped around Pietro's kiss. Pietro smirked at this and tilted his chin up so their eyes met. "Stop daydreaming, lover boy, you're going to make yourself late." Evan scowled at this and moved to pull away but Pietro held him firm in place.

"Pietro-"

A quick kiss to the tip of his nose and Pietro turned to leave without saying a word, grinning almost childishly as he did so. Evan stared after him dumfounded before his cheeks turned a little bit pink, not even bothering to hide the goofy grin that spread across his own face. Some random students were walking by and shot him odd glances but he just ignored them, making his way to his classroom, feeling rather excited about spending the day with Pietro. He figured that he should have probably been hiding his excitement better, especially when he ran into Jean. He should have known that she would be the first to notice that something was up.

"Evan!" He stopped mid-step and nearly cringed when he spotted her tuft of long red hair out of the crown of students rushing to their classrooms. She jogged up to him and was already giving him a suspicious stare making him highly uncomfortable, his eyes searching for an easy escape route. Finding none, he sighed resignedly and focused his attention on her. "Something's been up with you lately, Evan. What's going on? Even now… you're unusually excited about something."

"It's nothing." He flinched when the words slipped out faster and more defensively than he meant them to. "Really, Jean, there's nothing going on. I'm just excited because it's a really nice day, school's almost over, and we don't have training to head to right after school is all. Can't a guy be in a good mood without you questioning their every motive?" He let his eyes narrow at his accusation, annoyed. Honestly, what was up with Jean badgering him lately? Sure he was fraternizing with the enemy, but there was no way that she could know that unless she saw something or read his mind.

Evan frowned at the last thought and made sure to keep his thoughts from straying to Pietro in any way, trying his hardest to block his thoughts from Jean completely. Jean frowned in response, clearly confused by his inner turmoil. "What are you hiding from me, Evan?" Okay, now Evan was really starting to dislike her. Couldn't she just mind her own business? "Are you still training with Pietro? Don't tell me that you're friends with him, Evan. He's the enemy, you know that." Evan rubbed a hand across his face to try and calm himself down so that he wouldn't snap at her so that things didn't get worse than they already were.

"This has nothing to do with Pietro. I don't understand how you even came to that conclusion. We trained together that _one_ time and I already told you that things got pretty brutal so we decided not to do it anymore. I haven't been with him since." Evan wasn't even surprised at how easily the lies spewed from his mouth, given his current annoyance, and _God_ he really just wanted to get away from Jean's scrutinizing gaze.

"Evan…" Jean's voice held a warning and she reached her hand out, possibly to connect with Evan's forehead – easier access to his thoughts – but they never quite reached him because Evan took a quick step back.

"Don't even think about it. Stay out of my head, Jean." He figured that was a good enough way to end the conversation and turned to go to his class. He was already really late because of her and he really didn't want to stick around any longer, especially not if she was going to constantly barrage him with questions and try to get inside his head. Thankfully, she didn't push the matter when he started to walk away. However, he knew that she was most likely going to press him for more information the next time that he bumped into her. He made sure to put, 'avoid Jean at all costs' at the top of his list and attempted to concentrate on his calculus class.

'Attempted' turned out to be a loose term as he wasn't even trying to concentrate on the lecture being taught. His thoughts kept running to Pietro and then to Jean and her suspicious glares and how she so obviously knew that something was going on. He was just glad that she had no idea what that something truly was. _Does it really matter though? _The thought struck him a little hard and he sat up a little straighter in his desk, tapping his pencil nervously against the table top.

Suppose that Jean – and everyone else – did find out about him and Pietro. Would that really be that bad? He sighed, shaking his head, and the kid sitting next to him stared at him questioningly before Evan shrugged him off. They couldn't find out, he knew that. Pietro knew that too, he was pretty sure; the only difference was that Pietro didn't care if they got caught. Did he? _No… Yes… Maybe._ His forehead connected with the cold hardtop of his desk and he groaned quietly to himself, "I don't know."

"Is there a problem, Mr. Daniels?" Evan jumped up from his slouched position at the sound of his teacher's voice and quickly shook his head, sighing in relief when she continued her lecture. Okay, so maybe he did care a little bit. What his friends thought about him mattered (they were his _friends_, how could it not matter?) It wasn't necessarily the fact that Pietro was a guy, that wasn't a big deal with him; it was the fact that Pietro was supposed to be someone that he hated to the core, someone that he wasn't supposed to get along with, let alone have an intimate relationship with – if he could even call it that.

Things were getting too complicated and his head hurt; he let it connect with the desk once more before the bell rang for the end of the school day.

When his eyes locked with Pietro's in the hallway he was torn between going straight up to him and waiting until they could be alone. He bit his lip and took a daring step towards him anyway. He stopped when he spotted Jean looking around the mass of students and had half a mind to march up to Pietro and leave with him anyway. But there was fear still nagging at the corner of his mind which kept him rooted at his spot, getting in the way of all the students trying to bypass him. He ignored their angry remarks and let his eyes dart between Pietro and Jean.

This didn't go unnoticed by Pietro and he frowned when his eyes locked onto Jean's determined expression, trying to make her way toward Evan. He was quicker, however, and got there before her. "Hey Daniels, what'cha up to?" He poked and prodded at him in an annoying manner, trying to keep up his arch-enemy front so Jean wouldn't suspect anything. Evan eyed him cautiously and frowned at the overwhelming urge to kiss him. What was stopping him? Jean? He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes, running his hand across his forehead.

Pietro shot him a worried glance and tried to ignore every nerve in his body that was telling him to reach out and stroke a comforting hand across Evan's cheek. He made sure his voice was hushed so that only people close enough could hear, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just…" Evan trailed off and locked eyes with Pietro's deep-blue, concerned ones. He looked away for a brief second to see that Jean was a lot closer now, her eyebrows drawn up in worry, before looking back to Pietro and licking his lips. "Fuck it." Pietro's eyes widened a fraction when Evan leaned up on the tip of his toes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, his hands instinctively gripping the base of Evan's neck to pull him closer when he began to pull away. He kept their faces mere millimeters away from each other, their lips brushing as he spoke.

"I wasn't expecting that." Evan licked his lips in response, the tip of his tongue running along Pietro's bottom lip in the briefest of touches, and took steady breaths to calm his erratic heartbeat. He chanced a glance at Jean, her expression distraught and confused before anger took over and Evan immediately locked his gaze with blue eyes. Despite the current situation, his lips twitched upward into a challenging smirk.

"No? Does it bother you?" He felt the deep rumble of Pietro's laughter in his chest where he had placed his hand earlier and his fingers curled around the material of Pietro's shirt.

"Not at all, I just didn't think that you'd-"

"Evan!" Pietro finally loosened his grip, allowing Evan to put some distance between them before Jean stepped in between the two of them, glaring over her shoulder at Pietro before settling that glare on Evan. "What do you think… What could possibly be going through you head if you think that… I don't understand, Evan. He's the enemy!" Evan was expecting that sort of response because he wasn't any closer to understanding it than she was. There wasn't really a logical explanation to it except maybe that he liked Pietro, and well, there wasn't even anything logical about that either. "Alright, that's it. Come with me, we're going to see the Professor about this."

Evan wasn't okay with that idea, not even a little bit, so he took a step back when she reached her hand toward his wrist. "I'm not going to see him – I… I have plans with Pietro. If he wants to talk to me… it'll just have to wait until later." Jean stared at him in disbelief, attempting another grab at his wrist and when that didn't work she made a move to use her mutant abilities. Evan scowled, "I wouldn't even think about using your powers in public Jean. I'm not too sure the professor would be happy about that."

"I'm not letting you spend any more time with Pietro, Evan. Just… come with me, okay?"

"No." Evan maneuvered around her and moved closer to Pietro, grabbing his wrist so he could tug him along to the exit. He heard a exasperated groan from Jean but refused to turn and give her his attention. That is, until he stopped at her next words,

"He's just using you, Evan! You know that! He doesn't really like you, has he ever even once said so? He's using you so he can get information off of you and then use it against us. Don't be stupid, Evan. Don't fall for his tricks!" Pietro scowled, ready to retort back with something smart-mouthed and harsh but stopped when Evan turned his gaze to him, his eyes doubtful. It was only for a brief second, before the look was replaced with a frown and he was back to tugging him away from Jean, but he still managed to catch it – the words he meant to say to Jean dying on his tongue.

Something clenched at Pietro's heart, an uneasiness that he could only explain as fear of the possibility that he might lose Evan. And then that fear was replaced by anger because how could Evan even think to be doubtful of how Pietro felt? After that was the realization that he never even once told Evan how he felt, that neither of them had said anything of the sort and this… this relationship that they had wasn't anything that could be labeled as stable at all. So, when they were finally alone, the halls void of any student, Pietro immediately dragged Evan into the nearest empty classroom.

He made sure the lights were off and the door was locked so if anyone walked by they wouldn't suspect anything. And in the second that it took Evan to register what Pietro had done, a mouth was already over his in a sort of desperate kiss and his back was pushed up against the wall closest to the door. Evan tried desperately to pull away from the kiss, barely getting out the first syllable of Pietro's name before his mouth was back on his. He struggled for a bit so that he could talk to Pietro, knock some sense into his brain, but his words caught uselessly in his throat when blue eyes stared intently into his. Pietro sighed, leaning down slowly this time, and placed a much more gentle kiss on swollen lips.

Evan allowed himself to relax a little and let Pietro kiss him. Okay, so fine, he decided that maybe he could talk to Pietro later because he was still upset with what Jean had said and he wasn't sure of things between them. And he really just _needed_ this, needed to know that Pietro's kisses – whether they were tender, gentle, fervent, lust-fill, and downright dirty – were real, that he meant each and every one of them. His eyes screwed shut in pleasure when Pietro nipped at his bottom lip, smoothing his tongue along it afterward in a manner that caused a shiver to run down his spine. He even let a small, satisfied sigh slip past slightly parted lips when Pietro's tongue slipped in, running along his own tongue.

He could feel Pietro's slender fingers glide down the length of his torso and he already knew that things were about to get out of control. Evan was aware of the voice of reason telling him that he should stop this now before things progressed, to talk to Pietro, but he was already arching his body up against his feather light touches, wrapping his arms around his neck so that he could bring him closer. Pietro's kisses were growing more urgent as time passed, almost needy, and he was rubbing his thumb across the exposed skin of Evan's hip.

He hadn't meant to, but he let out a small whimper when Pietro's kisses trailed down his neck. He was already starting to feel the beginnings of arousal and if Pietro didn't stop soon he was positive that he'd be hard. He meant to pull away, really, so that he could stop and they could talk about this, but pleasure overtook reason and he found that his hold around Pietro tightened instead. Pietro's mouth found his again and the grip he had on Evan's hips tightened as he pulled his body flush against his. Evan whimpered again because Pietro was already half-hard and it just felt so good to have his body pressed against his that he rolled his hips almost lazily, enjoying the almost silent gasp of appreciation that slipped past Pietro's parted lips.

Evan was already slowly spiraling out of control because Pietro knew just how to make him feel good and his cock was already throbbing painfully tight in the confines of his jeans. Pietro rolled his hips against Evan's and he couldn't tell if he was glad for the distraction or not as an almost too quiet to hear whimper rumbled in the back of his throat. But that voice in the back of Evan's head was more prominent than ever and he just knew that if he didn't stop this now and voice his concerns then things would continue on as they were and he'd begin to regret it later. He was almost positive that there wouldn't be someone to interrupt them this time.

He moved to grip harshly at Pietro's shoulders and sighed in relief when he managed to put some distance between them. "You need to just… stop for a second so that I can talk to you." Pietro frowned because he really didn't want to talk about this, and maybe he wasn't being fair but he really just wanted Evan to be able to understand how he felt without him having to say it. He was never in his life good with words and he always had a knack for screwing things up and he really didn't want to do that this time, not with Evan. "About what Jean said-"

Anger was quick to boil up in the pit of Pietro's stomach so slammed the palm of his hand harshly against the wall next to Evan's head. "Screw what Jean said! Every word that she said to you is bullshit, Evan." He noticed how Evan almost recoiled back into the wall and his anger was quickly replaced by guilt; he mumbled a quiet apology, turning to look away but not stepping back from him. Evan reached tentative hands up to his face, turning so that their eyes locked; the breath he sucked in was shaky.

"Maybe so… but, Pietro, we haven't – I mean, I haven't…" Evan trailed off frowning because he really pictured this going a lot more smoothly in his head and he couldn't fathom why it was so impossibly hard to tell Pietro how he felt. He opened his mouth to try again but found the words wouldn't come so easily and Pietro's stare was so startling intense, his eyes an impossibly bright shade of blue, that he let his hands drop uselessly to his sides and turned his gaze toward his shuffling feet. "Pietro, I… Look, I'm not a confident person, and this," Evan made a gesture between them, made sure to keep his eyes fixed elsewhere, "Whatever it is – it's not stable. There's nothing steady about it, I realize that, and I really just need you to tell me how you-"

"I want you."

"Feel… Yeah, no, Pietro I know that – you've told me that. That's not what I…" He trailed off for a second, feeling exasperated, and ran a hand over his forehead. "That's not what I meant." Despite his exasperation he felt the heat slowly rising to his cheeks anyway and he chewed uselessly on his bottom lip to try and stay focused on the matter at hand. Pietro licked his lip, contemplating for a second, before swallowing hard and trying again,

"I love you." He startled himself for a second there, as well as Evan, and he had to take a step back to try and compose himself. He had really only meant to tell Evan that he liked him, why that had slipped out instead, he wasn't sure. He heard Evan's shaky intake of air and forced a playful smirk on his face.

"Right…" Evan's heart was thudding loudly in his ears, a constant _thump thump thump_, and he found that his mouth was suddenly dryer than before. "That-that's good. That's what I…" His gaze found Pietro's easily, and despite the smirk on his plump lips, Evan could easily see the worry etched into his eyes. Even though his knees were quaking – he was sure they might give out on him at any given second – he closed the distance between them and placed a gentle kiss on Pietro's lips. Pietro's hands found his hips almost immediately and was silently glad for, one hundred percent sure that he was the only thing holding him up right now. When he pulled back the chuckle he released was breathless and shaky, the only cause of it being his nervousness.

"I love you, too." The words were easier now, he realized, but the beating of his heart was still impossibly loud in his ears and he was completely certain that Pietro would be able to hear it had he been listening closely enough. His stomach tingled with a fleeting sort of pleasure when a wave of relief so obviously washed over Pietro's facial features, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips, and his body immediately relaxed in his arms. Pietro pulled their bodies flush against each other so that he could wrap his arms around Evan in an almost bone-crushing embrace.

"Evan…"

"Hmm?"

"Your heart is beating really fast." Evan ignored the immediate rush of heat to his cheeks, burying his face in the crook of Pietro's neck, and smiled against the skin there. On any other occasion he might have pulled back with a snide remark to hide his embarrassment but found that he was seriously lacking the willpower to do so this time around.

Especially when he found that Pietro's heart was beating just as rapidly against his own chest.

* * *

><p><em>Hi, there guys. Did you miss me? Anyway, another chapter for you guys. And I made it a little longer, but probably really not by much. I wanna say that I like this chapter, 'cause I kind of do... but I think that I really only like the ending, not so much the beginning.<em>

_There were a lot of things that I fussed over, and I don't really think that I'm completely satisfied with this one, but tell me what you think, okay?_

~Unbalanced Kiss


End file.
